paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Dog
|family = |friends = Stephen|fullname = }} The Long Dog is a recurring animal that roams around Mayview. After appearing in Chapter 5 for a short period of time, it becomes a pivotal character in Chapter 6 as Stephen resolves to get it to its owner. Appearance The dog appears to be a Dachshund with brown fur, a small stubby tail, a black nose and drooping ears. It almost always has a neutral expression with its eyes half-lidded. After saving Stephen from the Dave Jones mascot's hook, it gains a diagonal scar similar to his. Personality The dog is generally very relaxed and very rarely makes any form of noise. It responds to a confusing change of scenery by casually walking away and offers little resistance upon being attacked by Ritz Price-Lee. The dog also seems to understand when someone has helped it, as it assists Stephen in defeating Ritz during their scuffle and gives Stephen a knowing look . It has no issues with being handled and later rides on Stephen in multiple locations including on top of his head and inside his jacket. Interestingly, it growls upon seeing a mascot of Dave Jones at the Mayview Mini Mall , suggesting that it can sense that Dave is malicious and/or inhuman. Paranatural Chapter 5 The dog is introduced following a biking Isabel Guerra on her way to the Corner Store . Isabel's cyanophobia as well as the events of the previous night cause her to bolt at a breakneck pace into the Corner Store, and the dog presses its face up against the window as Max and Isabel converse about the loss of Eightfold and how friends have each other's backs. The dog continues to follow the children to school, but is stopped by Mr. Garcia at the school entrance. Upon witnessing Johnny Jhonny, Ollie Oop and RJ interrogate and insult Jeff Flavors about his relationship with Max Puckett, the dog sports an angry expression and reveals that it had been controlled by a spirit the entire time as it jumps to take control of Jeff. After regaining conscious control again, the dog looks around in confusion before relaxing, farting and scurrying away. Chapter 6 After being de-possessed by Hijack,[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1116797972719685632 "I should say this scene takes place after hijack ditches the dog, it ended up here after its last appearance in chapter 5. (This chapter is taking place concurrently to chapter 5, which will be more clear later on)"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (12 April 2019) the dog is found and harassed by Ritz-Price Lee underneath a bridge. After overhearing laughter, Stephen discovers Ritz kicking the dog into a concrete pillar. The dog gives a long look at Stephen as he rails into Ritz for beating up innocent animals, and soon Ritz and Stephen get into a fight. Ritz is thrown into a concrete pillar and lunges for Stephen, but the dog positions itself in such a way that Ritz trips over it and falls into the nearby river. The dog and Stephen share grateful glances, and Stephen absconds from the scene holding it. The dog is shown to not have a collar and hops off of Stephen's shoulder after being asked if it wanted to be a death capo. Stephen resolves to help the dog find its owner, musing that he might even be rewarded for his efforts. Stephen then arrives at the Mayview Mini Mall with the dog on his head, reasoning that if he walks around with it in crowded enough areas, its owner might recognize it. The pooch growls at a mascot of Dave Jones and Stephen agrees that the dude is creepy, guessing that "the dude's an evil vampire for sure". The young delinquent then enters Crystal Clearance Discount Psychic Readings ~and Paraphenalia~ to hopefully gain information on the owners and discusses seeing the future with the shop's owner while the dog chews on a bone under the table. The dog then hops into Stephen's jacket as Stephen utilizes his newly-gifted dowsing rods to find a dessert shop. After purchasing ice-cream cones for the two of them, Stephen continues to search around the mini mall, passing Mina Zarei and Agent Day at Lakeside Lunch along the way. Stephen lets the Long Dog splash around on the beach and starts to ask it if it would mind being adopted by himself before being interrupted by the Dave Jones mascot, who informs him of a missing dog poster featuring the pup and lends him his phone to contact the owner. When he arrives at the owner's house, she reveals the dog's name to be Cash Reward and gives Stephen a few cents in change before leaving him alone, and he walks away dejected. After Stephen discovers that he's been tricked and runs back to the house, he sees the woman (revealed to be Lavish Price) holding the pup, discussing her dog-powered bitcoin mining scheme and talking about how dumb Stephen was for believing that Cash Reward was the dog's name. He breaks into the area and the Dave Jones mascot, revealing themselves as an undercover cop, gets ambushed by Lavish, sending the mascot's hook flying towards Stephen. The dog intercepts the hook's path, saving Stephen from injury but getting a scar of its own in the process. Stephen escapes the house with the dog to avoid detection by his mom as she raids the building to arrest Lavish. Trivia * The long dog tends to make squeaking noises as it walks. Gallery Official Artwork FillerPages 2019Feb19.png|Guest Art by Taylor C. of Monsterkind fame featuring Stephen, Ritz Price-Lee and the Long Dog. ("Guest Art By Taylor C", Feb 19 2019) Comic Charbox-LongDog.png|The Long Dog's first colored appearance in the comic. ( ) Long Dog Chases Isabel.png|The dog chases a frantic Isabel on her bike. ( ) Long Dog Against Window.png|The dog pressed up against the glass of the Corner Store. ( ) Long Dog Following.png|The dog tags along with Max and Isabel on their way to school . ( ) Long_Dog_On_Max.png|The Long Dog hangs onto Max's pant leg. ( ) Long_Dog_Mixed_Signals.png|The long dog sends Mr. Garcia mixed signals. ( ) Long_Dog_Hijack_Angry.png|Hijack, possessing the long dog, showcases his anger at Johnny Jhonny. ( ) Long_Dog_Confusion.png|Once freed from possession, the dog expresses confusion at its new location. ( ) Hijacked Long Dog.png|Max discovers Hijack had been possessing the Long Dog for a short time. ( ) Long_Dog_Kicked.png|Stephen spots Ritz Price-Lee kicking the long dog into a pillar underneath a bridge. ( ) Long_Dog_Gratitude.png|After helping to defeat Ritz, the dog gives Stephen a look of gratitude. ( ) Stephen_Running_With_Dog.png|Stephen runs from the bridge area with the dog in tow. ( ) Long_Dog_Stephen_Death_Capo_Question.png|Stephen asks the long dog if it wants to be a death capo. ( ) Stephen Ch6Pg20.png|The dog riding on Stephen's head as he enters the Mayview Mini Mall area. ( ) Long_Dog_Growling.png|The long dog growls at a mascot of Dave Jones. ( ) Sophie Gives Stephen Tea.png|As Stephen calms down, the dog chews on a bone underneath the table. ( ) Long_Dog_Chews_Bone.png|The dog looks at Stephen as he speaks with the Crystal Clearance owner. ( ) Stephen_Dowsing_Rods.png|The dog sits in Stephen's jacket as he holds a pair of dowsing rods. ( ) The_Long_Dog_Ch5Pg26.png|The dog splashes in the water with Stephen nearby. ( ) Stephen And Long Dog At Owners House.png|Stephen arrives at the owner's house with the dog in his arms. ( ) Long Dog With Owner.png|The long dog with a woman claiming to be its owner. ( ) Stephen's Gang Visualization.png|Stephen pictures showing the dog to his friends, with the dog fitted in a leather jacket. ( ) Lavish Price Evil Laugh.png|The Long Dog being held by Lavish Price, who laughs at gaining another pawn. ( ) Long Dog With Scar.png|The Long Dog sports a scar due to saving Stephen from a flying hook. ( ) References Category:Animals Category:Other Category:Alive